Dear Diary
by roguishone
Summary: an exerp from Rogue's diary...
1.

Dear Diary (1|2)  
Summery: An exerp of Rogue`s diary after a hard day.  
  
^Every now and then i get a little bit tired of listenin` to the sound  
of my tears.  
Every now and then i get a little bit terrified and then i see the look  
in your eyes.^  
-Bonnie Tyler  
  
Dear Diary;  
Today I had to use my powers. Even though it was to defend Stormie  
from one of Magneto`s goons, everone is cringing away from my gloved  
touch again. I know they don`t mean to do it, but it hurts anyway.  
At supper Jean jumped when I passed her the salt, and Jubilee  
didn`t want to train with me. I don`t know what to do... The only one  
who`s attitude hasn`t changed is Remy`s. Sometimes it seems he can read  
my mind, and knows about the lonely evenings I spend crying in my room,  
while everyone else are off enjoying their free time.  
He asked me to go dancing at a new club in the city tonight. I  
told him maybe. Should I go* He`s been really persistant with his  
invites lately. And he IS kinda cute...for a Swamp Rat. With his  
sensuous lips and mysterious eyes. He`s horribly conceited though. But I  
guess he`s allowed to be...The other gals are always falling all over  
him.  
Sometimes when he`s not paying attention I watch him. He`s real  
cute when he`s concentrating on his cards. And sometimes at night I  
think about him and what would happen if we could touch...if only for a  
moment. His lips...his hands...his body.  
Our first and only kiss ended in disaster. He went into a coma.  
Just thinking about it makes me wanna cry. I think I may go on this date  
with him. Chances are that it may be fun. I don`t like turning him down,  
but i`ll never forgive myself if anything bad happens to him because of  
me.  
What to wear though...* Hold on, Diary, there`s someone at my door.  
I`m back. It was Remy. I told him I would go. He looked so...happy I think I should accept more often! We`re meeting at the front door of the mansionin about 15 minutes. He looks so hansome! He`s wearing a pair of slacks, a loose white shirt, and even a bow tie! Wow!  
I think i`ll wear a dress. I think my short green one. It`s got long sleeves, so it`ll be safe with a pair of nylons and my gloves. Wish me luck! Maybe I`ll get luckey and there`ll be no major catastrophies... 


	2. 

Dear Diary (2|2)  
Summery: The next day...  
  
``Where`s Rogue at*`` Remy asked the rest of the X-Men at breakfast.  
``I think she`s sleeping in. You guys were out late last night.`` Jubilee answered. Remy grinned, remembering the night before. When his beautiful rogue came downstairs in her gorgous green dress, he`d thought his heart had stopped. They went for dinner at an exclusive French restaurant then danced the night away. At first she`d seemed really nervous, but as the evening wore on she`d released her careful guard and truely let go. Finally at about 3:30 in the early morning, htey went hoem. He walked her to her door and left her with a careful kiss to the top of her head, and a tight hug.  
``I`d check her room.`` Suggested Storm.  
``I`ll do dat, chere.`` He replied with a broad wink. He stalked from the large dining room and, taking the stairs by 2`s reached Rogue`s room on the mansion`s top floor withen moments.  
``Rogue*`` He called softly, knockin on the door. ``Ya in dere*`` He slowly pushed the door open. No Rogue. He took a few steps into the fairly neat room.  
``Hmmm... was dis*`` He said to himself, spying a small green book on the rumpled bed. He picked it up and scanned a few pages. ``A diary, chere*``   
Weighing the pros and cons to reading his love`s private thoughts he opened to the most recent entry. Seeing the date he realized it was from last night. He noticed his name about halfway down the page and, letting curiosity get the better of him, decided to read. With mixed emotions and his heart in his throat, he began to read.  
At the beginning of the entry he saw red. (How dare dey judge*) He thought, reading about their teammate`s reactions to her absorbing ability. Reading about her lonely evenings strengthened his resolve to have her as his exclusive own.  
He blushed brightly reading about how she see`s him. And laughed a little at the `conceited` part. Seconds later found him cursing his weakness during their first, disasterous kiss.   
``Aw, chere.`` He said aloud, reaching the end. Hearing her soft footsteps coming up the stairs he quickly stood up and put the small book back.  
``Remy* What`re you doin` in here*`` Rogue asked as she rounded the doorway, a fluffy purple bath towel clutched tightly around her wet, dripping body.  
``Remy was lookin` for you, petite.`` He replied quickly, looking her up and down. Rogue flushed in response to the obvious admiration of her body.  
``Ah got up early to work out. Wha`d ya want anyway* Ah`ve gotta get dressed.`` She prompted.  
``not`in`, chere. I jus` wan`ed ta say bonjour.``  
``Okay. good morning, Swamp Rat. Now scram so ah can find some clothes.``  
``Oui. Remy knows where he ain`t wan`ed.`` He said, backing from the room, a wide grin spreading on his hansome face. ``Oh, and Rogue...`` He pulled a thin silk hankerchief from one of his many pockets and, covering her soft lips with it, kissed her deeply.  
Breaking contact he whispered, ``Je t`aime.`` and left before she managed to regain her startled sences. She was left staring after him in a confused state of shock.  
``Wow...``  
  
.end.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
